


Soup

by Deanbabycas



Series: Domestic Dad Destiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Campbell - Freeform, Cookies, Domestic Dad!Destiel, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Soup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanbabycas/pseuds/Deanbabycas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Campbell soup commercial with the Vader can of soup.<br/>Domestic Dad!Destiel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soup

“Daddy!”  
A blur of pink and blond ran down the stairs toward Dean. Smiling, the young police officer picked up his daughter, and kissed her head. “Hello princess. How was your day?”  
“Good! Me and Papa made cookies and then I drew you a picture but John eat it cause I was on the floor and Papa said I should draw you a new one but I was crying so I said no but Papa said you would want a new one so I made a new one but dropped it in the pool! But Papa gave me ice cream!”  
Dean raised an eyebrow as he walked into the kitchen. “Really? Ice cream and cookies before dinner?”  
Cas turned around, smiling shyly. “She deserved it. Don’t give me that look Winchester! You eat pie before lunch twice a week!”  
Dean put down Mary, and turned to hug Cas from behind. “That’s only cause I work out on those days!” He kissed Cas’ head and dropped to rest his chin on Cas’ shoulder. “How was your day, babe.”  
“You know, baking and experiments. OH! Remember Katie Beth?”  
“The one who said your cakes are pieces of shit?”  
“Language. But yes, that one. Well she came in a week ago asking for a birthday cupcakes. So like the saint I am, I made like I normally would. She came in yesterday and picked them up, thanking me and everything. Well she came in today demanding I give her a refund, saying my cupcakes taste like I made them in the toilet, in front of everyone. Do you believe her! I told her that we don’t give refunds, but I’ll give her a coupon to Ellen’s place and she tried to punch me!” At this, Dean drew back, getting ready to yell. Cas noticed and quickly spoke up. “Benny happen to be there picking up his cake, and he stepped in. She got a ticket and that’s it. But do you believe that. People, am I right?”  
Dean laughed. “You’re always right, love. Hey what’s for dinner? I’m hungry.” Cas rolled his eyes and deadpanned a “you’re always hungry.” Receiving a slap on the butt. “Oi! I worked hard today! I chased down three teenagers doing crack. I’m entitled to eat!”  
“Ok, chill 21 jump street. It’s Campbell soup. I couldn’t go get groceries today, sorry. It’ll be ready in a 30.”  
Dean kissed Cas’ head and walked into the living room. He sat down, turning on the TV and starting flipping through channels. Landing on the Si-Fi channel. “Babe! Star Wars is on!”  
“Good for you Dean! Mary why don’t go watch Star Wars with you dad.”  
Mary beamed at her Papa. “Ok!” She bounced into the living room, dropping onto Dean’s lap. Dean automatically started to play with her hair, braiding it this way and that. They watched peacefully, well as peaceful as you can get with a 5 year old asking questions. Lucky enough when the film ending, Cas called them to set the table. Dean turned off the TV, explaining to Mary what had just happen.  
“And he was Luke’s father the whole time. Crazy right?” Dean sat down smiling at the sight of food and his family.  
“Oh! But what happen to Luke’s mommy?”  
“His mommy didn’t make it to see her babies grow up.”  
“So Luke had no mommy?” Cas gave Dean a look to finish this conversation, but like a true Winchester, Dean doesn’t give up easily.  
“Well, he did. One who gave birth, and one who raised him. Just cause you don’t have mommy and daddy, doesn’t mean you don’t have someone who acts like your mommy.”  
“So Luke’s like me? I don’t have a mommy, but I do at the same time?”  
“Yep, baby, Cas is like your mommy. And I, well,” Dean dropped his voice low and like Vader’s. “I am your father.”  
Cas cut in, looking amused. “No Mary. I am your father.” Mary laughed at her dads’ silliness.  
“That was the worse Vader voice I’ve ever heard. You suck.” Dean joked”  
Cas waited until Dean had taken a mouth full of soup to retort “Don’t you know it.”  
Dean spit out his soup like a scene from a movie. “CAS! Not in front of Mary. You said so.”  
“Daddy, what did Papa mean?” Mary gave her dads a confused look.  
“N…nothing baby, Papa is being mean and childish.” Dean glared at Cas when he went to reply, and got up to clean the mess he had made.  
Cas simply smiled sweetly at Mary and helped her finish up her dinner. Dean, on the other hand, took way to long cleaning his part of the table and changing his shirt. So much, in fact, Mary and Cas had finish dinner and Cas went to give Mary a bubble bath. When Dean did finish his soup, Cas had already got Mary cleaned up and in her PJs. They were currently sitting down having desert of leftover cookies, when Dean walked in.  
“Cookies again? Mary you’re going down a dark path full of sweets you may never return from.” Dean joked, messing with her hair as he walked by. She swatted at his hand, missing by a mile. “Can’t catch me sweetheart. I’m too fast for anyone in this house to catch.”  
“But Papa caught you?” Mary cocked her head to the side, “right Papa?”  
“Course sweetie, I caught your daddy.”  
Dean look at Cas surprised and jumped to defending himself. “No! I’ve ever been caught in my life. I’ve won ten marathons in the past two years. That’s everyone I entered! Cas you’re talking some big bull right now.”  
“No Dean, Mary’s right. I’ve caught you at least once.” Cas, calmly said.  
“Oh yeah? When?”  
“When you said you loved me. I caught you. Didn’t you say you’d never date someone? And that love is a fool’s game? Well, you said that you love me on my birthday, three months after dating. And then nine months after that, you proposed to me. There forth I caught you.” Cas explained.  
Dean look fond during the whole thing and even a moment after. Until he realized something. “Wait a minute! Doesn’t that technically mean I caught you? Cause you said you loved me, too. And you said yes. Yet a year before then you said you wanted nothing to do with me? I win, you lose!”  
Cas shook his in disbelief. Only his husband could be so dorky. “Babe, we both caught each other. Agreed?”  
“No. I caught you first. I win. You lose. Now give me cookies.”  
“For what? Loving your husband? Good job. No, we both win. Fair and square. Admitting it is the only way to get cookies.” Cas stated, knowing Dean’s weakness of food and using it.  
“You Minx!” Dean huffed and crossed his arms. Finally after a minute, he sighed in defeat. “Fine. We both win. Now can I have cookies?” Cas nodded yes, and watched his husband basically, suck up all thirty cookies they had left, and rolled his eyes.  
“Come on Mary, bed time.”  
“Night Mary, love you.” Dean said, kissing her forehead and giving her a hug.  
Cas waited for Mary to put away her cup and throw away her napkin before picking her up, and carrying her upstairs to her bed. Where he spent an hour reading to her, and waiting for her to fall asleep. He had heard Dean come up 45 minutes ago, and go to their room, probably for a shower. Cas walked out of the room quietly, turning off the light as he went. Then when he got in the hall, he all but sprinted to his room. Or as other might say (Dean) to his bed. Oddly enough he didn’t hear the shower running when he got close to the room. Opening the door, he was greeted with the sight of Dean fast asleep on the bed. Cas tipped toed to their dresser and took out his PJ pants. He quickly got dressed in them and sided in bed, ready to fall asleep next to the love of his life. Sadly Dean was a light sleeper and often woke up to Cas turning in his sleep. This was the case as Cas tried to slip in without disturbing Dean.  
“Hmm. Cas? That you?”  
“I’d hope so, you else climbs in your bed at night?”  
“Mhm. Sorry.”  
“It’s fine. Night.”  
“Night.”  
Ten, maybe fifteen minutes went by until Dean spoke again.  
“Cas?”  
“Hm?”  
“I love you.”  
“Love you, too.”  
“You did caught me. And I mean it, you’re the love of my life. The light of my world. The Leia to my Han. Without you, I’d be a lost soul. You’re like my rock. I love you. And I don’t just mean your body, but it is a fine body. I mean I love the way you smile, and laugh. The way you smell, how nice you are to kids. The look you get on your face when you get an idea for deserts. When you disapprove of my childish ways, but join in on them. How nerdy you are. Your voice when we yell, how you’re always right when we argue. Everything about you makes me crazy. But most importantly, I love the way you stole my heart.”  
“Dean.”  
“Hm?”  
“I love you, too. Now go the fuck to sleep.”  
“Kay, Cas.”  
“ “  
“ “  
“ “  
“Love you.”  
“Deeeeeeeaaaaaaaannnnnn.”  
“Sorry, goodnight, angel.”  
“Goodnight, righteous man.”  
“Love you.”  
“Dean.”  
“Night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the series Domestic Dad Destiel !


End file.
